Problem: A green pair of boots costs $$20$, and a yellow pair of shorts costs $$10$. The green pair of boots costs how many times as much as the yellow pair of shorts costs?
Explanation: The cost of the green pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$20 \div $10$ $$20 \div $10 = 2$ The green pair of boots costs $2$ times as much as the yellow pair of shorts costs.